Never Alone
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel to:In Cedric We Trust" While he may be glad he had gotten King Roland's trust Cedric is sad that Wormwood has left him over his decision at being loyal to the royal family. Now with his faithful raven gone to serve a new master he feels alone and hurt. Since he had the king's trusts who was he going to trust with his hurts and help him with his work? Please read and review.


_**A/N:**_ This is not exactly what I had planned but I wanted to write my version on how Cedric felt after being betrayed by his own familiar. I should have seen this coming but then again you can just barely tell what is going to happen in the series anymore! Despite this turn around this episode did provide me with a chance write my upcoming story "Royal Babysitters" Cedric got his chance to gain Roland's trust so I believe Baileywick should be next! I mean did you guys not see the looks he was giving Cedric? (Glad Tim Gunn was able to return to the show by the way.) It's clear these two need some guy time too. For now, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Like I said many times in the past I do not own Sofia the First.

* * *

 _ **Never Alone**_

How could you , Wormy? That was the biggest question that rolled through my mind tonight. His betrayal was the worst thing that ever happened to me, ever since my betrayal over the king and his family last April but this...this was just heartbreaking! My only pet and familiar, the one person who stuck by my side ever since the beginning was now gone and it was all because over my one decision to remain loyal and good to the royal family!

I didn't think this would happen. I knew he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of me changing my ways but I thought that over time he come to get use to the idea and stay by my side. I guess had other plans. Apparently, being good was never going to be something he would ever grow to like.

I sighed, lifted my head from my desk and took a good look around my workshop. Wormwood's perch was the one thing that my eyes landed on and it seems it will the be the only thing I didn't want to ever look at again. Who knew one object could hold so many memories.

Getting up from my seat I walked up to the perch, clasped it in both my hands and lifted it like I had so many times in the past whenever I wanted to talk to Wormwood to him about my evil schemes or just to let my feelings out. All that was going to change now, that bird found himself a new master and I was alone with no pet to talk to.

I ran my free hand run over the wood work one last time. Where was I going to put this thing now that he was gone. It was obvious he wasn't going to return and leaving it out here only would bring more pain. Perhaps, I should have it thrown away but then would he want to return to me?

Sofia's familiar knock came to my ears but I didn't pay much attention to it. The princess would enter even if I didn't want her here, she would eventually get her way and I would just let her stay.

"Mr. Cedric..." Her soft voice called and it made me look up from the perch to her. She held that sympathetic look. "what are you doing?"

A single tear fell down my face and I wiped it away with my free hand. "I'm trying to decide what to do with Wormwood's perch. I don't know whether to just throw it away or keep it. He practically made it clear he has become disgusted over my goody-goody decision." I threw the stick to the ground and watched it clatter against the stone floor.

"With Wormwood gone now this workshop feels empty, Sofia," I exclaimed as I fell to my knees in front of the discarded stick. "He had been with me throughout my life and now with him gone...I don't know what to do...he had helped me with my work during my Hexley Hall days to the present...he would listen to my antics whether it was in anger, sadness or past schemes but now...I feel almost alone."

Sofia placed a hand on my shoulder which made me look up at her again. "I knew he wasn't happy over my decision but I thought the idea would grow on him. I guess I don't know my own pet as well as I thought."

She knelt next to me and looked down on the ground "I guess now you know I felt when my best friend betrayed me." That sentence made wince, I knew what she meant by that. I had been in her shoes that day.

"Yes, it literally hurts but back then I already knew you would be mad. That feeling of not doing it kept nagging at me. This situation on the other hand is different, Wormwood wants to be evil, Sofia and who am I to stop him. He's the reason I nearly went on a second trip to the dungeon!"

"Maybe while he's gone he'll see the path he chose wasn't for him and that his path is to stay by your side."

"I don't know about that...he might as well be Maleficent's or Jafar's new companion for all I care! That bird craves evil!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air.

Her smile fell to sadness again as I rearranged my position on the floor, rested both arms on my knees and continued to stare at the stick. "If I ever see that bird again I..I won't forgive him."

"But Mr. Cedric remember how it took time to realize what you were doing, he just needs time too."

"I KNEW I WAS DOING WRONG, SOFIA!' I shouted making her jump back from my exclamation. "I had been at war with myself during those years HE..." I drawled "HE enjoys schemes and stealing stuff. I'll just let him enjoy his life of crime and when he gets caught and put in some sort prison I am not bailing him out."

She frowned at this deceleration and began to start to crying a bit. "But don't people need forgiveness...?" she asked sadly.

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her toward me. "I like how you are so forgiving Sofia but unless they are sorry for what they did they don't deserve to be forgiven surly being so wise as you are you should know that." I sad wiping away her tears.

"I guess I...forgot that after all there are still people like Grintrix out there who do evil for no reason but what about Mr. Greylock...is he a person who wants understanding or...is he really evil."

"I don't know, Sofia. I never learned what his motives were. King Magnus practicaly praised him but if we ever come across him I hope all he wants an understanding..." I muttered.

She hugged me around the waist and leaned her head against me. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you Sofia. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No," she sniffed and I conjured a tissue for her which she accepted. "you didn't make me cry, Mr. Cedric. It's just that...with Greylock and Wormwood's betrayals...I don't want there to be to be anymore."

"I don't either." I answered "Of course most of the betrayals have been in my inner circle. You on the other hand...have only had one." Trying to to my best I forced a smile on my face in hopes I could cheer her up. I didn't exactly understand why she would be so upset when in reality I should be the one crying. "and you don't have to worry about me turning on you anymore."

She looked up and nodded "That's true. I should be happy I have you by my side."

"Same goes for me but even though I've gotten on your father's good side it will be a while before I can obtain other's trusts. I believe old Baileywick still sore me." I said with a grin

She giggled at that and shrugged "Perhaps, you need some bonding time with him in the future..." she said as she got up.

I rolled my eyes at that and then turned back to the foggoten stick on the floor. "Perhaps...aside from that I think it's time you head to bed."I reminded her.

"Okay,"she answered then made her way to the door after she had given me one of her usual good-bye hugs but when she reached the door she looked back at me. "Mr. Cedric, I know Wormwood's betrayal is hard on you but will you at least think about forgiving him?"

Could I forgive Wormwood? I wasn't sure if he deserved it or not since he didn't respect my decision and went out on his own. While Sofia was a forgiving person and had a loving heart for such things I on the other hand was the opposite. "I'll think about it Sofia but for now I better get use to being alone." I answered laying my head down on my knees and burying my face down in my arms.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and heard her voice. "You're never alone, Mr. Cedric."

I looked up with my tear-stained face "Sofia-" interrupting me she placed both hands on my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Wormwood may have helped and listened to your hurts over the years but I am here now, continue to let me help you with your work as your apprentice and trust me with your hurts as you have and you will never be alone. I will always be there for you Mr. Cedric just as you have been there for me."

Hearing that statement shocked me. She wanted to help me? A smile graced my face and I felt the weight inside me lift. It was amazing how this little girl had won me over two or so years ago. Ever since she arrived all I wanted was to steal her her amulet and after trying to take over her kingdom she still forgives! Why did she care for me so much? It was clear while I may have tried to be the thief and tried to steal from her, she stops me and steals what I have been trying to protect most and I had a feeling I won't be getting my heart back anytime soon cause now it seems it was in good hands.

"Okay, Sofia." I answered which made her smile and jump into my arms to hug me again. It would seem that she was right, even though I had lost my familiar's love and loyalty I knew that I would never lose my princess' love and it was safe to say that I was never going to be alone.

 _ **A/N**_ : After what happened in this episode I figured we all could use some fluffiness including Cedric since he clearly lost the loyalty of one friend he didn't expect. It also gave me the idea that he was in Sofia's shoes when he went through the betrayal. Please review!I would have put up a better cover but the pictures I wanted to use I couldn't save or find.


End file.
